


Untitled

by jesswritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Liam, Liam is tied up and getting fucked, M/M, Teasing, Top Zayn, but this smut so even when it's bad it's still good, did I tell you this was shitty?, dinah catches Liam being fucked and Zayn is a teasing asshole, this was shitty bc I have writers block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jesswritesthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just some Ziam sex bc who doesn't like reading abt Zayn fucking Liam?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> the title was suppose to be called "caught coming" but that's SO CRINGY

"Keep going," he gasps out as he feels Zayn start to slow down his pace.

He's close, like really close and if Zayn can just hit that spot that he still can't seem to find – he can finally come. But Liam thinks he's being an asshole and dragging out his thrusts on purpose – teasing Liam is something Zayn highly enjoys and you can say he gets off on it too.

" _Please_ ," he drawls out desperately. He wishes he could just touch himself but he can't, especially not with his wrists bound to the bedpost.

"What are you begging for?" He's teasing, fucking asshole. Liam wants to roll his eyes but they're already rolled back so he whines out and wiggles down his hips on Zayn's cock.

It's so big and wide, stretching his hole so nicely. His head is hazy and his body is buzzing – fuck he just wants to come. He opens up his legs wider until his muscles sting, but he can feel Zayn sliding into him more easier; his shaft rubbing against his walls as it makes a wet, squelching sound.

Breathless _uh uh uh_ -s slip pass his mouth as Zayn drives a bit rougher and sloppier into his hole. But he's still not reaching his prostate, and his cock bobs helplessly and untouched on his stomach, leaking everywhere – just wanting to come so bad.

His hot – feels like fire – body, soaked in sweat and shaking jerks up against the bed with every thrust Zayn plunges inside him. "So close, _please_ –" he chokes out pleasingly.

Zayn kisses his parted lips , licks his way into his mouth and sucks on his tongue. He distracts the boy underneath him somewhat, but he's still whining and trying to tug his hands from the restrains loose.

"What would make you come?" He whispers lowly into Liam's ear. His thrusts slowing down into lazy drawls, going in and coming back out and repeat – Liam squeezes around him, and cries out cause finally. . .

"Right there, don't stop," he begs Zayn as his cock brushes ever so lightly on his prostate. He rolls his hips in a figure8 whenever Zayn will rub against it, just to get more pleasure – because he fucking needs it and his boyfriend is being an asshole. "Harder, so _close_ –"

"I know you can beg better than that babe." He says, no growls practically into Liam's ear. He hovers over him, his arms holding him up as he looks down at the boy beneath him writhing with his skin glowing and pink.

He ducks down and attaches his mouth around Liam's nipple, suckling down and nipping lightly. It has Liam arching his back and his head lolling back, he wants to scream but nothing comes out.

"I'm a. Just. . ." He cuts himself off when he starts to slam into Liam hard.

His body sliding across the bed with each powerful thrust, Zayn doesn't hold back as he hits his prostate relentlessly. He collapses down on top of Liam's body, his face burying into the boy's hot neck as his hips continuously move in a sloppy, rough pace – ruining the boy in the best way possible.

He hears the door opening and it can only be Liam's roommate; he smirks. Liam's to out of it to hear or notice anything but the fact that Zayn's doing what he wanted. Pounding on his sweet spot, making the heat swirl in his lower stomach indicating that he's more than just close.

"LIAM!" Dinah's voice calls out.

His body freezes under Zayn's (surprisingly) heavy body. "Fuck!" He gasps out.

Zayn slows down his pace but doesn't stop the hard pounding, he raises his head from Liam's next and looks down at him, "want me to stop?" He grins down as if he planned this.

Liam wants to say yes, but he's so, so, close. He needs to come so he shakes his head, "fuck me, please don't stop –" he tries to be quiet as Zayn goes back to the bruising pace from before, he knows by tomorrow his ass is gonna be sore, his rim might be a bit swollen but he likes it.

"You look so pretty getting fucked out."

His cock twitches.

He's leaking controllably.

"Liam I know you're here, your car's in the parking lot," Dinah voice comes out closer.

"I didn't lock the door," Zayn confesses, Liam cries out softly, his prostate is being over-simulated he can careless if his door's locked or not. "She might catch you being tied up and fucked – but you want that don't you?"

He can't do anything but nod his head, he wants to cry and also for Zayn to go a little faster and harder. "I can't hear you babe, answer me, you want that yeah?"

He cries as Zayn does that, as if he can read Liam's mind, he drags his cock out until only the head is stretching his hole then he slams back in, "yes, I want it!"

It's has him coming on himself, he bites his lip do he doesn't make a sound but Dinah comes bursting into his room at the same time. She stands in the doorway shocked, eyes bugged out as she watches her roommate.

Liam chokes as Zayn doesn't stop his movement. He doesn't have time to feel the embarrassment because he finally came after wanting too for so long but he knows when it all fades away and he has to confront Dinah, he's not gonna be ready.

She's rambling and spurting out sorry-s before she's rushing out and closing the door behind her.

-

They lay in bed, Liam on top of Zayn (literally) as he rests his head on his chest. "You're gonna have to talk to her regardless."

"Yeah I know but I'm sore and my ass is probably swollen," he sighs as an excuse. Zayn travels his hand down underneath the sheets and between Liam's ass to feel his hole, he taps it with his middle finger – it's puffy but not that bad, no doubt gonna be a bit sore in the morning. Liam moans because he's still a bit sensitive, and he always loves Zayn's fingers.

"I'll talk to her in the morning, I'll see her anyway she's my roommate."

-

When Liam walks out of his room, he's sore (as expected) and in Zayn's shirt and boxers, he also bumps Dinah in the process.

She looks at him and starts laughing. His skin instantly turns red, "I can't believe I caught you having sex."

Liam groans, "and I was in the middle of my orgasm," he hides his face in his hands.

"Im a tease you for this for the rest of your life. Plus Ally owns me a hundred dollars for saying you top."

-

**Author's Note:**

> a after you read this please go check out my fic called "sweet like candy in my veins" and leave kudos :))


End file.
